


at light

by Frostash



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostash/pseuds/Frostash
Summary: 狮狮成人礼





	at light

01

猩红月光晃晃悠悠地照进房间，隔着窗户投射到一口漂亮的水晶棺材上。棺内安然卧着一个消瘦苍白的少年，他身旁的空隙里填满色泽艳丽的香薰干花。

月光里的红色在他身侧沉淀，慢慢凝成半实质的光雾将细密地包裹起来，不消片刻，随着一声“咔嚓”裂响，已然成茧的球形光华破开一个小口，像玻璃碎裂般落下，融进少年身体里。少年密如羽扇的眼睫颤抖一下，随后缓缓睁开了双眼。

紫色的瞳眸带着几分初醒的茫然，年轻的血族打开棺盖坐起身，发现自己呆在一间带有巨大落地窗的房间里。

屋内的摆设极为简单，只放了一口用来装他的棺材和一面等身镜。小贵族想了想，慢吞吞地走到了镜子前。

镜中的少年脸色苍白，危险的类兽瞳眸闪烁着妖异红芒。同样白得透出病气的身体消瘦，只松松垮垮地套了一件画满奇怪红纹的像麻袋一样的宽大黑袍，干花的香味附着其上，熏得他近乎作呕。

嫌弃地把身上披着的破布除下扔在地上后，少年打个响指为自己套上一套简约的低奢礼服。他满意地打量着用魔力勾画出的精致暗纹，却在几次呼吸的时间过后突然觉得昏昏沉沉，头脑一片混沌，天旋地转间，世界似乎在飞速缩小。

少年凭空消失，没过多久，一只灰扑扑的蝙蝠崽子就耷头耷脑地从地上团成团的衣服里爬出来。他用小翅膀捂住脸“吱”了一声，随后才不甚熟练地拍打着翅膀歪斜着飞出去觅食。

因为睡太久而对魔力掌控产生误判，以至于丢脸的变回原形什么的，这笔账也一并算到某暴发户式直男审美的伴侣身上好了!

02

冒着风雪在半空中扑腾的小蝙蝠循着缠在脚爪爪上的半透明红线往某个方向飞去，却在途中遭遇了挫折。在不知道第几次吃进一大口拍在脸上的冰雪后，他委屈地抿紧嘴巴，找了个干净的树洞窝进去。

树洞底下铺了干草，像是个废弃的松鼠窝。小蝙蝠把自己缩成一团，红宝石一样的眼眨巴眨巴，红线便骤然凝实，随后被他用脚爪爪扯动。

黑漆漆的小爪子先是用力拽了次狠的，顿住动作后，又委委屈屈地减小力道，扯一下停一下，那条红线直到变回半透明的状态才被放下来。明明小蝙蝠已经不再动它，但它的角度正渐渐变换着，像是红线另一头发生了异动。

外边的风雪不知何时停了，耳边传来松软雪地被踩踏的声音，被红线另一端紧系着的青年带着一脸倦色姗姗来迟。他温柔地把小蝙蝠从树洞里捧出来，再亲亲对方的小脑袋，随后用手捂住它温度稍低的身体抚弄，声音疼惜。

“雷狮，你怎么一声不吭地就跑出来了？我刚刚被血线召唤的时候还以为你出了什么事，都快担心死了。”

“……”

还不是因为你这个大猪蹄子的沙雕审美!

原本趴伏在青年掌心乖乖被摸的小蝙蝠闻言，一下子炸起来。他扇开青年抚顺自己茸毛的手，恨恨地朝着眼前的麦色手腕上咬去。甘甜的血液流进嘴里，他含糊地发出了满足的吱吱叫声。

青年好脾气地笑了笑，空出的手变出一方小小的毛绒帕子，把掌心里的小祖宗盖得严严实实。被盖被子后，雷狮的心情明显转好，拿脚爪爪挠挠青年掌心就松嘴放开了他的手腕。只是它还有些不舍，把伤口处残存的血液都吃进肚子了，才抬头去望伴侣。

除却眼底两抹浓重青黑跟稍显苍白的脸色，青年的表情是一如既往的温和恬然。雷狮心知这是血线召唤时扯动心脏的剧痛跟自己刚刚吸食了安迷修的鲜血所致。他心底剩下的闷气一下子打消干净。

小贵族飞到半空变回幼童形态抱住男人，他把头闷在男人肩窝出，稚嫩的声音隔了布料，显得沉闷：“安迷修，我们回家吧。”

安迷修怔愣一瞬，随即笑着应一声好，他脚下法阵升腾，下一秒便消失在一片幽幽蓝光中。

森林里的雪才止了一阵，很快又纷纷扬扬地落下来，盖住了某行足迹。没了魔力抑止，凛冽的冬风再次呼啸林间，吹散了干草间残存的余温。

又是一副肃杀的冬日冷景。

03

从传送阵里迈步而出，安迷修单手抱着雷狮走回卧室，还在路过壁炉的时候随手从指尖擦燃火焰，点着了炉膛里的堆放的香木。

室内的空气一下子温暖起来，舒服的像是沐浴在暖春阳光中。清淡的雪松气息进到鼻尖，熟悉的味道很好的安抚了在风雪里冻了小半夜的血族。安迷修能感觉到，雷狮紧绷着的身体直到现在才完全放松下来。

也许是体型会对行为产生些许影响，雷狮先是蹭了蹭安迷修，冲他甜甜地喊“谢谢”，随后又小小声地补了句“对不起”。安迷修耳力过人，一句都没漏掉。他回了句“没关系”就走进卧室，把雷狮放到床上细细看了一阵。

从未见过雷狮的孩童体型，安迷修不由看久了点。小孩子唇红颊白，圆溜溜的紫眼睛跟两块宝石似的嵌在脸上，衬得人贵气又矜傲。但现在，这对光华流转的眼睛只盛满了他一个，就显出了雷狮对他的信任跟依恋，也令打好的腹稿一下子胎死腹中。

看来，太可爱了，也不好。

安迷修叹口气，撩起雷狮的额发亲了亲他的额头，又把头凑到他面前跟他额头相抵：“以后不能再毫无报备地突然消失，能做到吗?你这样……我会很担心的。”

小孩子形态的恋人过于纯稚，让人不由自主地想护着他。安迷修一句重话都舍不得说，想来想去，只能认真地跟他阐明了要求。

过了好一阵子，雷狮低低地回了声“喔”。这是意料之中的反应。安迷修也心知他听进去了。雷狮的眼珠怏怏地转开一边，好半晌才闷出一句“我饿了。”

还得是满腹委屈，声音拖得长长那种。

安迷修看他用余光觑着自己的模样，眼底晕出无奈笑意。他把人抱怀里，伸手把雷狮毛茸茸的小脑袋摁在颈侧方便吸食血液的地方。

“吃吧。”

怀里的小脑袋摇了摇。

“我不要吃这个!”

安迷修疑惑了：“那你想吃什么?”

雷狮嘴角扯上莫名笑意，他把体型变回少年模样，纤长手指不安分地在安迷修腿间摸了一把。

“安哥哥，人家想吃这个。”

安迷修的眼神一下子变得幽深起来，他把小朋友的手拨到一边，声音变得沙哑。

“先别撩火，你还没准备好。”

雷狮才不管那么多，抬头咬住男人的唇瓣，尖锐犬齿便轻易地在上边划开伤口。他乘机往伤口里注入成年血族才能释放的催情物质，同时上前顶了顶胯。

“我都成年了，你怎么还不和我做……”

他黏黏糊糊地抱怨一句，没来得及抱怨男人婆妈就惊呼一声，被安迷修一下子按倒在床铺上。

压在身上的男人把耳边垂下来的头发拨到耳后，一种压迫感极强的气势便骤然外放开来。安迷修垂眸望着身下作死而不自觉的爱人，突然哼笑一声。

“等等被肏哭了可别怪我。”

回应他的是少年如蛇般攀上身体的两节白皙手臂。

——“求之不得。”

04

雷狮很少有后悔什么的时候，但今天，他是真真切切地害怕了。

安迷修已经给他做好了扩张，现在正把自己的腿抬高了往肩膀上放。雷狮的身体对此接受良好，很轻松地就把腿搭在了男人坚实的肩膀上。一样灼热的事物贴上肌肤，在他臀缝间缓缓滑动，屡屡戳到边缘泛着水光的小口，却又不真正进去。

一分钟前才正式亲眼目睹安迷修勃起尺寸的少年脸色半红半白，一半是吓的，一半是羞的。他咽了口唾沫，推了推安迷修的胸膛，清朗声音微微发颤地催促了一句：“你，你快点呀。”

安迷修亲亲他的嘴唇，从善如流地尝试进入少年的身体。初次结合的内壁过于紧致，穴口被打开一点就像扩张时一般，开始怯生生地把侵入物往外排挤。安迷修试了几次都只滑了出来，反而是雷狮痛得眼底冒出水花。

“你到底行不行!”

在又一次失败后，雷狮带着哭腔抱怨，而安迷修抿起唇。

“我不想让你痛…算了，等等你忍忍吧。”

他说完就俯下身撬开雷狮唇舌，同时伸手游走在雷狮的光裸身体上。少年被分散了注意，对下身的关注度也减少不小，安迷修抓紧机会扶着自己撞进去，一下子就埋进了大半根。

雷狮激烈地“唔”了一声，长腿应激性地蹬动两下，却因为姿势的问题，只能搭在安迷修肩头上剧烈地颤抖着。安迷修慢慢地深入雷狮，嘴上更用力地吻他，他的手指在雷狮腰窝上摩挲揉捏，力道大了点便令少年的白皙皮肤上落下绯红指痕。被抚慰的快感刺激得雷狮弄掉了眼眶里含着的生理性眼泪。

内壁被烙铁似的狰狞肉柱一寸寸熨烫展平，四侧的软肉收缩如同唇舌吮吸，每一下都让安迷修恨不得掐着雷狮的腰一撞到底。好不容易等雷狮全吃进去了，他顿住动作等人适应，直到雷狮不自觉地摆动腰肢讨要疼爱才开始缓慢的抽动。

性器破开层叠肠壁的感觉过于鲜明，雷狮忍不住喉间低吟，被撞得小声哼唧起来。初尝人事的混血神族听得情动，挺腰动胯，把同样是初次的血族全身泛粉地钉在床褥间，只有伸手揪紧床单的份。

从未尝试过的快感汹涌地拍击神经，雷狮蜷着脚趾绷直了腿。他被安迷修以一种近乎对半折叠的姿势困在怀里，进退维谷。身前的性器一下一下拍在小腹上，顶端渗出的清液跟汗水混在一起，把皮肤涂抹得晶亮一片，像是块沾水的羊脂软玉。

安迷修找到了他的敏感点，每次抽离的时候都挤按到那一处，又对着那一小块地方撞进来。腺体被反复磨蹭带来的刺激有如巨浪，扑面而来，雷狮呜咽着哭出来，只觉得下身胀痛，像是有什么东西要出来了。他伸手拽住安迷修的手臂，声音软得像一摊水。

“呜，你、你停一下，下面……下面好奇怪呃啊！你慢点！”

安迷修知道他快射了，牵起他的手拢住身前蓄势待发的性器。前端被自己手指玩弄的场景太过羞耻，雷狮转过脑袋不去看身下乱七八糟的境况，手头动作却诚实又放纵。

掌心触及的是鲜少抚弄的器官，手背贴着的是安迷修永远火热的手掌，一细嫩一粗糙的触感引得情潮浪头越打越高，血族向来较低的体温都升了不少，抱在怀里就像只热腾腾的小火炉。

安迷修瞅着雷狮的迷乱神情，在他迎来高潮的临界点上伸手抵住性器前端。他感受着被骤然大力挤压的下身，餮足地眯起眼睛。

快感被强行阻断的感觉并不好受，雷狮被下身近乎爆炸的滞涩感折磨得近乎发疯，当即失控着喊出安迷修的名字。被点名的男人露出恶劣微笑，低头细细吻他唇角，声音低哑勾人，哄劝着心肝宝贝接受不平等条约：“宝贝，等我一起好不好？再等等，我会让你更爽的。”

“不行、我难受……你快让我射！”

“再等等。”

“呜，不要，你快放开我、唔唔！”

雷狮的声音被男人用唇堵着吞回腹中，身前身后都是近乎超载的快感冲刷神经，逼得他不住颤抖。

少年挣扎间控制不住獠牙生长，锋利边缘划破安迷修唇舌，腥甜血液将他的种族特征引出来，紫眼睛被血色覆染，拉长的瞳孔如兽般慑人，又被欲望浪潮掩住一切乖戾，只剩眼底最后一点光亮细细闪烁着，近乎失神。

安迷修见他快到极限，也不再磨蹭，最后狠撞几下抵着敏感点射出来，并同时松开手，在雷狮性器上滑动几下，引导对方把精液射在两人腹间。雷狮颈脖扬起，如夜莺引吭般发出高亢叫声，

前后同时得到释放的血族爽得两眼翻白，涎水止不住地滴落，跟身上的白浊液体混在一块，望上去似幅淫靡图画。

少年高潮过后的甬道仍在不住收缩，一下一下地嘬着安迷修软下来的东西，很快就把它吸吮地半挺。雷狮渐渐从欲潮里恢复神智，感受到身体里再次精神起来的大家伙，不由变了脸色，使劲儿推搡着压在身上的人：“够了！我不要了!”

他这番动作牵动后穴蠕动，安迷修闷哼一声，又硬上几分，只有无奈地伸手止住他的动作：“好好好不做了。宝贝你冷静点，你现在咬这么紧我也出不来啊。你先别激动，放松一点好不好？”

雷狮被他哄住，小声吸了吸鼻子，红着脸放松后面。安迷修依言抽出来，却是刻意蹭着他的前列腺一点点地往外退。雷狮被磨得难受，身前又颤巍巍翘起来，只得恶狠狠地朝安迷修甩眼刀子，借此威胁人赶紧出去。

“你快点!”

他自然是想不到此刻的自己正泪盈眼睫，羞恼凶意都化成柔软嗔怒落在安迷修眼底，激得男人心痒痒，身下二两肉又一次蠢蠢欲动，只想着再被软室好好裹上一回。

安迷修自然不会对他袒露此刻的想法，他只继续这样的节奏离开。当性器退剩头部，穴肉似是不舍的缠住粗上一些的柱头啃咬，把自己撑得薄薄一层近乎透明。雷狮下意识抓挠起身下被单，还没反应过来就被安迷修托起腰臀，再次全根没入。

“唔!安迷修你!啊!我受不——呜、你慢点!”

被撞得理智全飞的血族把床单抠破，只断断续续地发出破碎语句。半精灵半龙族的伴侣正在兴头，把他抱起来按进怀里，下身耸动一阵就成功的从雷狮嘴里颠出一长串吟叫。

重力让安迷修在雷狮体内进的更深，他轻易地就触到了雷狮藏的最深的敏感带。他一边啃咬雷狮后背一边九浅一深地戳弄后穴，没过多久就让雷狮缴了械。

少年第二次射出的液体稀薄不少，有两三滴摔在精致的瓷白小脸上，又被男人恶劣地刮到指尖，不由分说地借手指勾弄柔滑小舌的机会混着唾液一同吞了下去。雷狮啜泣着被掰过下巴，歪着头跟安迷修接吻。没能全咽下去的精液咸腥，丝丝缕缕地顺着交缠唇舌把味道带进安迷修嘴里。

男人的翠绿眼睛眸色转深，亲吻成串的从唇瓣落到下颌，锁骨，最后绕了半圈落到了后背凸起的蝶骨才作罢。安迷修直起身把人搂住，把脸贴在柔软发顶蹭了蹭，随后才含住雷狮的耳垂低声说话。

“宝贝，你好甜啊。”

雷狮哆嗦着接受他的撞击，本就昏沉的大脑直接被这句话送至宕机状态，循着本能发出叫喊。安迷修望着他被彻底肏开的失神样子，心底翻涌起一丝诡异的满足感。他搂着雷狮的纤细腰身给人转个向，把两人姿势从胸贴背换成面对面。

性器在旋转过程里涨大几分，肠肉被拧动的感觉鲜明可怖，雷狮一下子软倒，堪堪躬着腰攥紧安迷修手臂才没晕过去。他大张着嘴，却什么都喊不出来。小贵族疼得狠了，小脸唰地褪去绯色。过了好一阵才找回神智，立马握拳捶向安迷修胸膛：“你给我滚出去!”

安迷修被他的反应吓一跳，第一时间把人抱紧了低声抚慰。雷狮疼的不停流眼泪，嘴里翻来覆去都是让他出去，不要继续做了。他打着哭嗝抱怨安迷修太大，把他弄疼，委屈得像只落水的奶猫，身上眼底都湿漉漉的，惹人疼爱。

安迷修被他这副模样甜到牙疼，竭尽理智才控制住自己不立刻把人肏晕。他的小恋人看起来天不怕地不怕，其实只是好强的性格使然。他没再提做下去，只是很认真地跟雷狮道歉，低头亲掉他哭出来的眼泪。等雷狮情绪稳定下来了，他把人搂进怀里，让他吸血恢复体力。

雷狮乖顺地咬破皮肤开始进食，他的身体一时缓不过来，还在细微抽搐着。安迷修被他咬住后闷哼了声，遏制不住欲望地浅浅挺胯，顶动少年腰臀。这时雷狮正叼咬着他的脖子，怕弄伤他而伸手环住他的颈脖，以半挂在他身上的姿势承受撞击。没一会儿雷狮就松了口，射出来的同时发出得趣的嗯啊媚声。

血液从未受处理的伤口缓缓流出，被少年断断续续地伸舌舔去。向上扫的舌头不经意间勾过男人喉结，安迷修艰难地做出吞咽动作，突然就加快了进出的速度。雷狮把头拱在他怀里不住摇动，嘴里的话颠得破碎，只能勉强辨认出是让安迷修慢点。

安迷修认真听取意见，原本激烈的动作突然减速，出入都放得极慢。雷狮被他磨得下身又痒又麻，只能又红着眼睛叫他快点。安迷修被他逗笑了，刻意压低声音在他耳边道：“狮狮，求人的时候应该怎么说来着？”

雷狮被磨出甜腻呻吟，恨不得一个音节当成四五个字使。他一边用力收缩后穴企图借此逼迫安迷修加速，一边咬上安迷修嘴唇，贴着他用带了哭腔的奶音求饶：“安哥哥，你——唔…你快一点好不好？”

安迷修被他缠得几欲缴械，当即红了眼，大力摆动腰臀上他。他牵着雷狮的手放在订出弧度的小腹上摩挲，种族本性突破理性，嘴上荤话一句一句地往外蹦。

“宝贝，摸到我了吗?大不大？烫不烫手?”

“等等我会射在这里边。喂了你这么多牛奶，你说这里会不会变大呢？”

“如果你能怀孕就好了，我一定天天肏你，直到你怀上我们的宝宝。”

“不过人鱼族似乎有法子让男性受孕，我去把受孕魔药煎出来给你喝好不好？这样你就能生宝宝了”

“呜……不，不要生宝宝。”

雷狮头脑混沌，只听见只言片语就哭着拒绝。他已经射了三次，累的快要睡过去。但是他完全比不上安迷修的体力，只能一次次受着，被快感吊在清醒与昏沉的边缘来回震荡。

龙本喜淫，拥有每日放纵都不虚的可怖体力。安迷修忍耐至今才真正把雷狮拆吃入腹，只做两次怎么可能够？他的血液里也有催情成分，还有回复体力的能力，雷狮喝下他的血便能维持半个月的生理机能，只要定期进食就可以陪他度过一季度的发情期，如此看来，他们倒是天生一对。

他们双双倒在床铺的时候，天光才刚变得明朗几分，直到黄昏最后一抹橙云都被黑暗噬尽，漫长的情事才宣告结束。安迷修抱着昏睡过去的恋人进浴室清洗。结果没忍住，直接在温水簇拥下又要了雷狮一遍。清澈水面扰起波纹，肉体撞击声匿在水声里，雷狮皱着眉小声轻哼，在睡梦里也不得安生。

他已经什么都射不出来了，怕他伤到，安迷修拿丝带缚住他的性器，现在那地方充血勃起又被紧勒，显得格外色情。

在安迷修顶弄到某处时，雷狮被突如其来的巨大快感惊醒。他啊了一声挺动一下，睁开了被刺激出水液的眼睛。他的身体被性爱调教得适应了被侵入，本能地跟着撞击节奏摆动腰臀，迎合安迷修的动作。

尖叫哭吟，抓挠噬咬，雷狮极尽受方表达快感的能力才缓解了快感带来的冲击。性事到了后半段的时候他哑了嗓子，无力地被安迷修摁在浴室里边搞，任由男人给他摆出不同姿势。又过了许久，半龙的性器抖动，在后穴裹缠下涨大几分，射得雷狮小腹隆起。几小时前才被清空的身体又被填满，雷狮发出一声绵长吟叫，又睡了过去。

05

血族千岁成年，而雷狮的这千年时光中有九成九封印于古堡深眠，若不是贪婪的淘金者破坏封印，也许他将会在城堡里永远睡下去。

涉世未深的血族天真又残暴，在本能控制下吸干了那群擅闯禁地的淘金者，只剩一个会几分神圣术的家伙逃了出来。那人心知他们无意间放出祸害，便求到附近的冒险者公会前去除魔。

安迷修接了这单委托，到了目的地才发现所谓魔物不过是个什么都不懂的血族少年。思忖再三，他收养了雷狮，留在身边共同生活了十年。再后来，两人擦出爱的火花，便顺理成章的在一起了。

入世十年，雷狮第一次尝到这么令他欲罢不能的滋味。少年人的身体食髓知味，做过一次就会渴望下一次，性欲无穷大。他的魔力在射精后流失，又被龙血龙精成倍地补回去，俨然成了发情期间龙族的禁脔。

两人闹足一季度，等安迷修从发情期间清醒过来已经是三个月后的事了。从此以后，他要烦恼的不仅是雷狮的管教问题，更是如何应对被肏出性瘾的恋人了。

不过，这些甜蜜的烦恼想必安先生很乐意照单全收叭。


End file.
